Miracle
by pink-star210
Summary: Michelle and Steve both work on a cruise ship together, but when Steve asks a question that Michelle knows will not be easy to try and give him, will she agree, and how will Steve react when he finds out the difficulty shes been putting herself through and how will life be for the couple over the next sereval months?
1. Chapter 1

Steve walked quietly into the room him and Michelle shared on the ship. It had just gone midnight and he had just finished his day as Captain of the cruise ship they both worked on. He slipped out his smart uniform and folded it on the back of the chair, before jumping into bed beside his girlfriend who was pretty much asleep.

"Night babe" He said making his presence known while switching off the bedside lamp she must have left on before drifting off to sleep. He snuggled down beside her, which she happily responded to by giving him little suckles on the neck and chest, the way in which she usually responded in her sleeping form to the hugs and kisses he gave her. His mind then drifted off onto a subject, which he particularly wanted to discuss further with her, the topic off having kids. It would complete him if they were to have one or two little kids together, they had discussed marriage before but she had just said she was fine how they were just now but that one day it would be a great idea, so yesterday he went out and bought an incredibly expensive engagement ring, just to save for the right moment.

The next morning Michelle woke up feeling more ill than she knew possible was possible, so took a walk through to the bathroom remembering what time of month it was and then how she had nothing left.

"Steve" She said turning back to face him realising her only option was to get him to go and get or a box of tampons.

"What's wrong hun" He mumbled in his semi conscious state.

"Need you to go get some stuff" She said as she gently lay back down on top of the blanket.

"What can't you do it, im still in bed"

"Please babe, im really sore"

"What how" He asked sitting up suddenly

"You know "

"No, what is it, where you sore"

"Here" She said placing his hand on her stomach

"And period pains"

"Okay what you needing then" He asked getting up and shoving a pair of trackies and t-shirt on"

"Pads, tampons whatever and plenty of paracetamol"

"Right I'll be back in a minute" He said lightly kissing her on the forehead before wondering out. Michelle moved around on the bed trying to get herself more comfy but just couldn't manage, for her the first day was always the worst, so she was just going to spend the whole day hopefully with Steve in bed as they both had the day off and their plans of sunbathing were ruined by the constant downpour of rain.

"Hey babe" Steve said as he came in holding a plastic bag.

"Hey, you were quick" She said sitting up and catching the bag Steve threw at her.

"Yep didn't want to keep you waiting and I wanted to talk to you"

"Sounds interesting, I'll just go pop this in" she said taking the box and tampons through to the bathroom, where she squatted over the toilet and shoved on inside her, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Babe how many paracetamols do you take" Steve asked from outside the bathroom as she stood back up and walked out.

"3 or 4 usually"

"Ok, so I was thinking last night" He said sitting back down on the bed beside her, while handing her the glass of water and paracetamol and watched as she swolled them all separately

"Yeah you were thinking"

"Well only if you want to of course, but maybe we could try for some babies"

"Babies"

"Yeah but only if you want to, I just think it would be nice to have a little kid or two to complete our little family"

"I guess if you want to, we could try" She said trying to end the conversation the best she could as she knew that for her to get pregnant again, she would need to start on fertility drugs, which she didn't mind it was just telling Steve that she was partly infertile that scared her the most.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few days of period hell Michelle was physically feeling better but she was still mentally scared. She was on her ways down to the surgery on the boat, to try and get help with her Fertility issue. Steve had arranged for the next few weeks to get Friday nights off, so they could try conceiving but she was trying to think of any reasonable excuse to try and stop him at least for this week.

"Just take a seat Michelle and I'll find your records" The doctor on duty said as she emerged into the surgery.

"So you're here because you're trying to conceive but you don't think it will work"

"Yeah I doubt it will, there were complications when I had my first one"

"What did the doctors say the problem was"

"Well I was to young, so there were problems there and then I was on the pill to soon and for about a year after giving birth, so they said that I was partly infertile and if I wanted more kids I would have to take medication and everything"

"Right well the good news is we can give you stuff to help but the bad news is that, the side effects of it aren't that nice"

"That's fine, whatever will help me get this little baby I'll have it"

"Okay does Steve know about this"

"No don't know how to tell him"

"Well, you're going to need too, it will also affect him quite a lot as well as you"

"I will soon"

"It'll have to be really soon like tonight, as soon as you've taken the first pill, it's going to change you're hormones, going to make you develop more especially around your chest, you'll be more tired, you'll have sudden mood swings as well as cravings, sudden fainting and dizzy spells, temperatures, sickness and the urge to eat more"

"So basically like being pregnant but I'm not"

"Yes and if Steve get the wrong end of the stick you can imagine the rest"

"Yeah I'll try telling him tonight then"

"Good idea, when do you plan to try conceiving"

"It's tonight, next Friday and then the following two Fridays he's got off and then I think any other points he can manage to squeeze giving his girlfriend a shag in"

"Yeah, I wouldn't try tonight, just relax and let your body get used to them and then maybe try over the weekend and next week"

"Good I didn't really want to try tonight anyway"

"Okay well here they are, 14 bottles to be taken over 2 weeks half of one in the morning rest at night and the pills are to be taken every 4 hours for the same 2 week period"

"Alright thanks" She said shoving the paper bag inside her black designer handbag.

"Okay so if you come back in two weeks we'll see how you're doing, you can take tests if you want too but really you shouldn't get a positive until after about a month of constant treatment but if you do happen to get a positive or if there's any other problems just come see me" The doctor said showing her to the door.

"Yeah I will, thanks"

"No problem just remember to take it easy and tell Steve"

"Yeah I won't be able to not take it easy when Steves gets told anyway"

"Well accept his help, you'll need it"

"Yeah I'm sure I will" She said giving a final smile of thanks to the doctor before heading back up to her and Steve's room. She got in and plonked herself down on the sofa before fishing through her bag for the medicine. She found it a bought it out into the open the whole time debating whether to tell Steve and the only one pro she could think of would be all the extra love and care she would receive from him, but she was a grown women and would do this on her own, so without a seconds hesitation grabbed one tiny little bottle and swung half the contents down her throat before swallowing one of the pills and quickly shoved them back into her handbag as Steve walked in.

"Hey babe" He said hanging up his smart blazer on the coat stand.

"Heya" She replied back hoping he wouldn't realise the sudden effect the drugs were having on her, she was now feeling incredibly nervous and scared of basically everything and so badly wanted to sleep. She hadn't realised how quickly they would take to work so hadn't paid much attention to the doctor and just assumed she had over exaggerated a bit.

"Chelle what's wrong hun" Steve asked sitting down on the couch beside his girlfriend who seemed to be shivering uncontrollably but was dripping in sweat.

"Cold" Was all she could say in the sudden panic state she had found herself in.

"Well look let's get you warmed up" He said gently wrapping the blanket that was draped over the sofa, around her and with that sudden warmth wrapped around her, she fell straight into a deep sleep leaving Steve confused at what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week had passed since that trip to the doctors and things had only gotten worse, she felt she was being sick 24/7 as well as constantly lashing out at Steve for no reason and then bursting down into tears begging for forgiveness and the worse thing was he forgave her every time thinking, it was because she was pregnant, so that is why she was now squatted over the toilet doing the test she promised Steve she would do while he was working, technically she should be too as she worked as a passenger supervisor but I was 6.00 at night so hopefully not many passengers should need supervising and if so there was still a few people on duty. She pulled the test out from between her legs and chucked it in the sink, while she took one of her pills she had hidden at the back of the medicine cupboard while of the bag of bottles were hidden in her handbag. She looked at the test and completely freaked out when she seen the faintest and faint lines across the little screen, and without wasting a second longer ran straight down to the Surgery just in time to catch her packing up.

"Michelle what can I do for you"

"It's positive" She said trying her best not to burst into floods of tears

"All right well you better come in and we can do a emergency scan"

"Emergency" She questioned lying down on the bed while the doctor hurried around getting everything ready

"Yes this baby isn't meant to be there yet, if it is it's at serious risk from the medication, do you want Steve down" She nodded letting the tears fall down her face, knowing that it was undoubtedly the best thing to do

"Could you send Steve down to the surgery ASAP" She heard the doctor say down to the phone before slamming it back down and turned her attention back to Michelle.

"When did you last take one" The doctor asked her.

"About 10 minutes ago"

"10"

"Yeah" She said as Steve walked in out of breath and seeing his worried face, she burst into more tears.

"What's happened baby" He asked wrapping his arms around her face which lay on the lime green bed.

"I'm pregnant" She said shivering as the doctor frantically searched her stomach for the tiny little foetus.

"That's great news"

"No I'm not meant to be"

"Okay we'll talk about this in the room yeah, let's just make sure you're both okay" He said gently kissing her through her hair.

"Was it just the pill you took or was it the medicine as well"

"Just the pill why"

"Just makes it slightly better that's all, but we still need to get it out of you so it doesn't hurt the baby anymore"

"I'm going to call down another doctor and then we're going shove a tube down your throat and hope that make you bring it back up, failing that we give you an injection that'll make you sick" The doctor said walking around getting more equipment out as Michelle hid into Steve further.

"Don't let them hurt me" She said quietly crying into him as another doctor came down to assist.

"I won't baby, I won't" He said as they came over and instructed her to breathe in some air which would calm her down and made her more relaxed while the procedure took place. She took a deep breath of it and sure enough she instantly felt al lot calmer as Steve gave her one last kiss and moved out the way so the doctors could get in but still kept a firm hold on her hand and gave it gently squeezes as she felt her mouth being forced open by a cold metal thing and then a thin tube being shoved down her throat which instantly bought her out of her comfort zone in tears.

"Michelle we need you to stay calm so we can get this done, the stiller you are the comfier it will be" She heard one of the doctors say but she just kept looking at Steve willing him to say something and try and stop them. Steve felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to see the pain in Michelle's eyes as they stared right at him almost pleading with him to make them stop, not that the Doctors noticed they just continued shoving the tube down her throat making her gag violently until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Is there not anything else you can do"

"There is the injection but that brings side effects" Said one of the doctors as he looked at Michelle who nodded her head.

"We'll have that then" He said as the doctors immediately removed the tube and went around filling a syringe as he went over and took her now weak and scared body in his arms.

"Right if you just stay like that, we'll get it over and done with" The same doctor said while the other one held a sick tray under her chin, with Steve giving her the odd comforting kiss as she felt the liquid flow down her arms and then she instantly threw-up 4 or 5 times before slumping back down in Steves arms.

"All done baby" He said gently stroking her hair as one of the doctors went away and the other one ushered them over onto two waiting seats though Michelle just stayed sat on Steve half asleep.

"Now the baby should be okay, but what is strongly advised is too go home, where there is proper help and resources if needed but if you do wish to stay on here defiantly no work, really nothing the same if you go home, anything could happen even one little bump could cause miscarriage, that baby and you have to come first especially since you're not even ready to have it"

"Okay so you recommend going home"

"Yes seriously"

"Okay we'll do that then babe"

"And make sure she really rests, maybe take her on holidays and really any problems take her straight to the hospital"

"Yep I think we can achieve all those things"

"Okay well when you get back get an appointment with you GP ASAP to make sure there's nothing else wrong"

"Yep I'll do all that as soon as we get back"

"Alright, well she might feel a bit uneasy the next few days but then it should be like any ordinary pregnancy, but just remember to take It really easy" The doctor said opening the door so Steve could get him and Michelle out and back up to the room as she had basically fallen asleep in his arms. He got them both into the room before laying her down gently on the bed, as he stared down at her perfect complexion, perfectly peaceful in the deep sleep she was now in, he slowly removed the black mini blazer and white blouse she had worn for work only a few hours previously and gave her now naked, toned and perfectly tanned belly a quick kiss goodnight, to their unborn child, just joined together by a few cells but held in place by its mother's womb, before placing one of his old t-shirts over her and then worked on removing her heels and formal trousers, until she was completely ready for bed, and tucked her in, watching as her body relaxed completely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby" She heard as she woke up and looked around to see Steve looking down at her, so smiled back up to him wondering what all the fuss was about as he would usually be at work by now, she knew something had happened but couldn't remember what.

"Steve baby what happened last night" She asked still confused at what had happened.

"You went to the Doctors" He said and then it suddenly all came back to her, the pregnancy, the injections and everything else.

"Oh god" She said, the sudden reality of it all hitting her as hard as it could.

"What babe"

"I'm pregnant"

"Yeah you are"

"But I'm not meant to be am I"

"You said that earlier on but I honestly have no idea what you're on about hun" He said rubbing relaxing patterns on her back encouraging her to go on. She suddenly felt physically sick, scarred even at how her true love would react. She looked up to him tears threatening to fall down her flawless cheeks and seen a look in his eyes one she had never seen before, a look of utter concern for the women he loved.

"I'm meant to be infertile" she said looking directly away from him, silently praying he would understand her position.

"Baby why didn't you say anything"

"Cause it's embarrassing I mean how do you say, you can't have kids and I was scared if you did find out, you would go off and find a better looking women who can have kids"

"Baby I would never ever leave you in a million years, fertile or not, you're the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me and any fool who would throw that away doesn't deserve you"

"Mean that"

"Yeah I mean it with my life, I would never ever leave you, don't see how I could have been so dumb though I mean, you have been taking drugs for what a week and I didn't even notice"

"Shut-up you, you weren't to know" She said leaning on her elbow while tracing patterns of nonsense on his bare chest.

"But from now on we promise to tell each other everything, even if it's really hard too"

"Yeah promise"

"Good, from now on you and that baby are my main priority in life"

"I love you babe"

"Love you just as much"

"Do you love me enough to go buy me new bras then, these flimsy ones are too small now"

"Now that is pushing it a little"

"Well I could just suffer on in pain then if you want"

"Nah course it's not, is it really sore"

"Yep, but I'll live" She said snuggling into Steve bare chest as he pulled the covers up over them both.

"Why don't you lie here and have a little more sleep hey" Steve suggested playing with her hair

"Eh why"

"Because baby your meant to be on bed rest from now on"

"Who told you that joke"

"A magical person called the doctor"

"Really"

"Yep"

"You can stay with me then, I'm not just going to stay in bed on my own all day"

"Course I will, you never know me and that little baby might even play a game of charades"

"You dare, its already uncomfy enough without it moving"

"Is it uncomfy"

"Well it's not the most comfiest thing ever having a child grow inside you babe"

"Okay we'll play snap"

"And squash my stomach in the process"

"We'll just talk then"

"Good idea but right now you can talk to me instead of a bunch of cells"

"And what do you want to talk about"

"How do we tell people when we get back"

"Well we could I don't know just see if they guess because you might be showing a tiny bit or we could sit down and tell everybody"

"Okay let them just guess, but see what I'm worried about is they don't know were together yet"

"Don't worry right everything will be okay, what we should be worrying about is you and that little baby in there" He said moving his hand over her tummy and giving it a little light tickle before catching his lips in hers for a nice long kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve babe stop the car a minute" Michelle said as they drove along at top speed in Steve fancy sports car.

"Why what's wrong"

"Just stop" She said starting to cry a bit as she knew she couldn't hold it in much longer. Today they were travelling back home from the ship but had both woken up to a surprise when they noticed the bump that had started to grow on her, even though she was no more than a couple of weeks pregnant.

"Hey baby what's wrong"

"I'm going to be sick"

"You sure"

"Yes I'm bloody sure" She cursed pulling at her hair to try and distract herself from the horrible acid taste forming in her mouth"

"Here's a bag if you're going to be sick try do it in there if not I'll find a place to pull in" He said handing her a paper bag that they had both shared a baguette from a while back and just in time too because as soon as the bag entered her hands, she threw up right inside it creating moans and yelps of pain breaking Steves heart, while he quickened up the pace to try and find somewhere to stop. Eventually he found a small country park and pulled up into the car park just as Michelle collapsed back into the chair gasping for air.

"Come here babe" He said inviting her into a hug, which she happily fell into as the feeling of sickness slowly drained away from her.

"You want to go for a walk or anything while we're here"

"Can we get something to eat" She asked moving her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yep sure baby, if you want to"

"Hmm infact just leave it I'll get something when we get home"

"You sure cause we've too go straight to the doctors"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll live, you can just supply us with a humongous meal afterwards"

"Oh I will don't worry hun" He said as she sat back in her own seat and waited for Steve to start up again. Roughly an hour later they arrived back in sunny Weatherfeild which was quite a surprise considering it was the middle of October. They had agreed just to stay at Michelle's as that's where she felt comfiest and safe in which Steve did not mind one bit as he wanted what was easier for her.

"So here we are babe back home" He said helping her out the seat.

"Yep home sweet home" She said smiling, while leaning into his nice chubby body.

"You want to just go to the doctors now then"

"Yeah why not and then you can get me this meal you promised"

"I shall give you anything you want" He said picking her straight up of the ground which she screamed and giggled at as he walked to the surgery kissing up and down her neck. They arrived in the surgery, surprised to find Dr Carter sitting waiting for them both.

"Michelle, Steve do go in and make yourselves comfy I'll just send this off and be straight through" He said showing them into a little surgery before making his way back to his computer to finish off his work.

"I love you chelle, your some amazing women"

"I love you just as much baby" She said resting her head into his neck as they sat down on the chair together.

"You know what I think we should do"

"What's that hunny"

"Find a nice holiday home in a beautiful place in Scotland where you can go see Ryan and we can just relax without any worries"

"Yeah we should, we could go for Christmas and make something of it" She said as Doctor Carter walked in flicking through a load of papers

"Right so we're here just to have a chat about how you're getting on and I'll have a listen to your tummy make sure everything's okay"

"Yeah I think so"

"Okay well do you just want to have a seat on the bed and I can have a little feel and stuff"

"Yep sure, come on Stevey" She said standing up, making sure that Steve was right beside her as she went to lie down on the slim leather mattress covered in a sheet of blue paper.

"Okay so this might be a little cold, but just try to stay as calm and as still as possible and then it'll be over quicker"

"Yeah don't mind really" She said as he lifted her top up, and nodded to himself as he listened to little heartbeats through his stethoscope.

"Yep they all seem to be fine well there's 3 heartbeats which hopefully means 3 healthy babies"

"Eh 3" She questioned sitting up as Steve took her hand realising what the doctor had just said and if all this was true his amazing girlfriend was carrying 3 of their children, he was just so happy he just wanted to jump on that bed and give her the biggest hug ever.

"Yep did they not say, you're carrying triplets"

"OMG babe that's the best news ever" Steve said unable to contain himself anymore so just wrapped his arms tightly around her. Michelle was still slowly processing what had just been said, she was carrying triplets, there was three kids growing inside her, her and Steves three kids, she honestly couldn't believe it.

"I'm gonna be massive" She spluttered out imagining the size she would be in a couple of months.

"Yep afraid so and the fertility drugs won't help much either, they put the growth hormones in you and they won't stop working for a while yet"

"So what im going to be the size of a fat elephant as well as having extra 'hormones' making me bigger so by the end I'll be like two double decker busses"

"Maybe just a wee bit smaller but don't worry it'll all disappear soon after the birth"

"Guess so" She said lying back down now that Steve had slowly realised his tight grip on her.

"Okay so have you guys discussed any kind of routines or activities to do over the next few months"

"Well we thought about going to Scotland for a couple of months" Steve said gently massaging her head with the whole of his hand.

"Yep that's a good idea, but on a more weekly basis you might want to dedicate nights for sleeping around, one for maybe having a soak together, one for having sexual pleasure, one in which you do pregnancy stretches and go to classes or whatever but just try to do something each night so your not just slumped on the couch 24/7 and also do take the times to go for walks together at least once a day just so one day you get out of bed and can't walk cause it's too much weight to carry around because you've been in bed the whole week or whatever"

"So something each night and plenty of walks think we can do that baby" Steve said again as Michelle came back into the normal world and agreed with her boyfriend.

"Okay I think that is all for now but and problems just come see me" He said getting up to show them to the door as they both followed them out. They said their thanks and goodbyes quickly and then continued on their way out.

"Triplets baby" Michelle said jumping into Steves arms as soon as they got out.

"I know I am so proud of you, you don't know how much I love you babe"

"Well, you know what you could do, go and get us something to eat, all 3 of us are starving so make sure it's something nice and big"

"Come on we'll go see my mother, get her to get us something"

"Showing us off already" She smirked jumping back down onto the ground.

"And who wouldn't want to show off a stunner like you" He said taking her hand as they walked on down to the rovers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi mum" Steve said as they both walked hand in hand into the Rovers to fine it reasonable empty with just a few locals and Liz; his mum busy working away.

"Steve" She questioned looking up from cleaning underneath the bar to find his son and a women she thought looked recognizable cuddled up into his chest looking oddly pail and tired .

"Hey" He said slowly approaching the bar, Michelle slowly chugging behind him now looking physically drained as well as mentally this whole pregnancy thing obviously taking a bigger toll on her than expected.

"So what brings you and eh your friend back here"

"Friend you know her"

"Recognize her but can't remember her"

"Well this is" He said pausing to pull Michelle onto his lap before realising how her usually flawless completion had turned to a more paler than usual colour and also looked awfully tired and drained of life in general.

"This is eh Michelle the one who used to work here and where eh together and she's pregnant" Steve finally stuttered out while continuously fussing over his girlfriend who he could tell was becoming increasingly tired despite what she said.

"So a granny now am I" Liz said observing the younger couple on the other side of the bar to her.

"Yep, granny to 3 babies"

"Three?"

"Uh-huh triplets"

"Aww well, well done guys dead proud"

"Yeah so are we, anyway I think we'll go take a comfier seat get this one something to eat" Steve said lifting his precious women over to the one of the comfier buffet style seats when a group of boys walked in who he instantly recognized as Paul and Liam her older brothers, with Carla tagging along beside Paul, he hesitated a moment wondering to wake his girlfriend from her semi conscious state but in the end just decided to leave it, if they really wanted to find stuff out they would all come over in force and would get all the information needed. Just as he had got him and Michelle both in a comfy enough position Liam came bounding over loosely followed by Paul and the Carla.

"So Stevie who's the latest bird then" Liam asked taking a seat beside him not paying much attention to what he was saying about his younger sister

"You are some lucky man mate even I'll say that just from behind I can tell this is the fittest bird on the street" He continued rambling on as both Paul and Carla burst out with laughter as they begun to realise who was sitting cuddled up into Steve.

"Liam pal watch what you're saying people will get the wrong idea" Paul said gently rubbing his sisters turned back as she muttered something barely audible but Steve seemed to understand every word of it as he muttered something back before kissing her hair and tightening his grip around her lower back.

"So you and our chelle eh how long this been going on for" Carla then asked swirling her wine around in its glass, a smile escaping her lips watching Liam's slightly puzzled face turn into one of utter shock.

"That that's ma sister?" He questioned utterly gobsmacked as he slowly moved away to a more respectable distance.

"Yep the one and only, and pretty much since she started working on the ship" Steve said holding onto Michelle tighter as she started shifting around slightly on his lap and looked down to find she was now fully awake and wanting something.

"What you wanting babe"

"W'dya think"

"Well that could be many things of course but most likely you'll be wanting food or you want to go home and straight to bed"

"How d'ya guess" Michelle smirks readjusting her position on Steve so they could both see each other clearer.

"Because deary you're up the duff and from my couple of weeks experience there's nothing much else you want"

"Oh there is I'll make you a list but right now I want you and some food"

"All sounds harmless and possible, what you wanting to eat"

"Hotpot crisps whatever you choose" She said shuffling to get off him As Carla popped her head in-between them both.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Carla Connor and I am married to your brother" She said as Steve and Michelle both exchanged glances of confusion to each other.

"Eh hello" Michelle eventually questioned after moments of confusion.

"Hmm yah want a drink babe"

"Would do but…. I cant"

"Oh do we not now, well how about Steve goes and gets you some food or whatever you were wanting earlier and me and you can catch up" Carla said with a certain tone of authority which instantly got Steve up and moving towards the bar.

"So what made you decide to come back then"

"Take a wild guess"

"Oh lovely I have one guess which I think is exactly the reason but I'm waiting on you saying it"

"Fine then, im pregnant" Michelle eventually confessed as Carla screamed out attracting the attention of the whole pub.

"Calm down it's not that bigger news when put into proportion with everything else"

"Everything else…?"

"Depends, are you going to scream your reaction"

"No no just hurry up and tell me"

"Triplets"

"What oh my god chelle this is just too amazing!" Carla nearly screamed as Steve came back over with a steaming warm hotpot and gently placed it down in front of Michelle before retaking his seat.

"Okay baby" He asked gently kissing her hair as she started tucking into the hotpot he had got for her, when Liam started to shimmy up next to him once again.

"So mate is this true what I've heard about Chelle being pregnant"

"Yeah we're over the moon"

"Well don't ever ever hurt her I mean it pal"

"Uch Liam will you be quite, Steve is like the biggest teddy bear ever, he couldn't hurt a fly if he tried" His younger sister interrupted giving him the glare only she could pull off.

"No no I would never ever leave her, couldn't I mean look at her"

"We don't have a problem then, you told mum yet"

"No why"

"And he scores again! She's coming down in a couple of weeks"

"Awww we'll handle this wont we baby"

"Yeah we will, anyway you wanting that food or you just want to go straight to bed?"

"Beddie"

"Hmm thought as much, you're eating something when you wake up though"

"Sure sure mum" She said sarcastically giggling away before they said their goodbyes and headed home.

**Wow! Sorry its been so long since I've updated but I was away on holiday and then came back with SERIOUS writers block so this is probably a pretty crappy chapter but I tired ma best**


End file.
